


Bump and boom

by fvckingcest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Multi, fvcklexie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingcest/pseuds/fvckingcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before john is leaving before basic training he runs into a person who later changes his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and boom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this is my first fic and it might suck but the constructive criticism helps don't be afraid to voice your opinion but please don't be rude. 
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter my url is- @fvckingcest

John lifts his hands up to his still wet hair putting in a little bit of product in it just so it lays the right way but still feels normal. His hair is dry by the time he gets his casual clothes on. His sweater is one given to him by his mom which she insists on having him wear since it's the last day he's in town.   
John makes his way to the little coffee shop down Baker Street and texts his mom   
\-----[10:17] john  
Be at the house around 5.   
\----[10:17] mom  
Why so late?

Jeez mom you don't waste a minute John thinks quietly to himself. He rolls his eyes

\----[10:19] John  
I have to run errands and see people. You aren't the only one I'm not gonna see for 6 years.  
\----[10:23] Mom  
Well ok sweetie your father and I will take every second we can get with you! Harry too! She's gonna miss you too you know. She might not seem like it sometimes but she will.

John shoves his phone back into his pocket and stops to look up at the clouds and blue air above him and think. What could he reply? He couldn't say sorry because he's not. His family couldn't afford the house they lived in nuntheless pay for med school. Thinking realistically this is the only way he could pursue his career. This and he's making money while doing it. But really John was excited. He loved the idea of being out wherever he was deployed after basic training being involved in something that mattered.

John decides not to reply. He will see them later. He continues his way down Baker Street.   
Well he tries anyways. He bumps into a wall of a man and because of the surprise John almost finds himself ass to the ground. He manages to keep on his two feet after a few wobbles. Shaking his head he looks up at the man who had been facing the other way but now glaring at him. "Sorry man I didn't see you there I just was dating off." 

Okay so he wasn't as large as it seemed but he was a good five inches taller than john. He wasn't chubby either he was actually quite skinny but it was hard to tell exactly because his dark navy coat and scarf was keeping him bundled up. 

The man turned back around and raised his collar shaking his head of curly black hair. 

He straightened out his sweater and proceeded to make his way into the coffee shop. And bought the usual black with 2 packets of sugar. Leaving the coffee shop he sees a man coming towards him quickly. "You! The one who ran into me on the street!" John confused looks behind him then back at the guy. "Yes you, the one who's only been here twice before. WHERE WOULD YOU HIDE A BABY ELEPHANT AFTER YOU'VE TAKEN IT FROM THE ZOO?" 

The excitement in this man's blueish green eyes was backed by the utmost outrageous question he had ever heard in his life. He couldn't even comprehend exactly how to address this man. "Excuse me?" He shook his head waiting for this guy who now looked much younger, probably around 17 or 18 which is john's age.   
"Did you jus- no wait how do you know I've only been here twice before?

The excitement in this boys face quickly fades to annoyance. "Just answer the bloody question. I have very important things to do today." 

John starts to move in the direction towards Molly's house in which he is followed by the strange coat man. "And what makes you think I dont?" He looks to his right where coat guy quickly caught up. 

"Look you probably think you have important things to do but I have real problems so just answer my question and get on your way back to your girlfriends house." John stops in his place and is thinking back to see if he knew this man but he couldn't remember anything.   
"NO YOU LOOK. B U D D Y. IF YOU DONT TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THIS INFORMATION ABOUT ME IM GONNA CALL THE POLICE." What john got back in return was a quick chuckle and a smirk. 

"Easy. you were walking as if you've been on this route before but unaware of the crowds and people working around them was difficult so you couldnt have been here that long but you knew where you were going. 2 was just a guess but the girlfriend thing was the hair product and overuse of cologne and of course the sweater. Obviously new hasn't even been washed looking at the original creases th-" 

"Okay stop I get the point." John wasn't sure whether to applaud this man or punch him in the face. He just looked at the man before him and shook his head then remembered he had a question to answer. "In a isolated property maybe a shed or barn." 

"Predictable. What else. Think about it." The man's blue green eyes stared deep into his own when he thought.

"If you can look at me and assume all this information about me you're obviously brilliant. A dick but a brilliant one in which case why in the hell would you want my opinion?" John stated as they continued making their way down the street. They had already passed Molly's but something kept him from escaping this conversation. 

The dark curly haired man loosened his scarf with one hand and let out a huff of annoyance. "Even a brilliant dick like yours truly does consider a second opinion every once in a while." 

John kind of had a guilty feeling in his stomach as he heard the use of his own words come out of another mouth. He didn't mean to be rude. The feeling passed after they kept walking. 

Turn around john thought 

Molly is waiting for you damn it get laid one last time.

Truth: john was too entrigued to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys once again thank you and hope to post again soon


End file.
